<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>world record by legacyconsole (lukissed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142193">world record</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukissed/pseuds/legacyconsole'>legacyconsole (lukissed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hardcore Minecraft, Non-Graphic Violence, Philza Hardcore Minecraft Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukissed/pseuds/legacyconsole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A written rendition of how Philza died in his famous 5 year old hardcore Minecraft world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>world record</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cave was dark, dark enough that it would take several minutes of exposure just to have one’s eyes adjust to the lack of light. Several growls and hisses echoed through, resonating off the stone walls, creating a haunting atmosphere.</p>
<p>Phil hummed as he peered into the pitch black darkness, reaching in his inventory to pull out a torch. The torch lit up like magic, casting a warm glow across the cave, outlining the edge of jagged rocks and hostile entities. At the sight of the light, several zombies looked over to him dopily, starting to stumble over to him. Drool dripped from their unhinged jaws, falling to the cave floor below.</p>
<p>It didn’t take much to take them out. He pulled out his bow, and with a practiced hand, shot arrows into their brainless skulls. The arrows pierced in easily, and caused them to turn to dust in mere seconds. Not even a threat.</p>
<p>The real threat waited down below. Phil took the time to listen to the growls and hisses below to try and suss out what awaited him. All he’d really heard was a baby zombie’s high pitched grumbling, the sound of a spider’s distant hissing, and from the sound of the footsteps.. a creeper, as well.</p>
<p>Nothing he couldn’t handle, right?</p>
<p>He jumped down without much thought. Immediately when he turned around, he saw the baby zombie. The little thing was covered head to toe in enchanted golden armor, and by god it was out for his blood. It lunged for him, arms outstretched and face stretched into a disfigured howl.</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth, Phil swung his sword at it, but unlike the zombies from before, this baby zombie was not going to go down easy. His sword clanged against the thing’s helmet, throwing it to the side. The enchantment set it ablaze, flames crawling across it’s skin. The smell of burning, rotting flesh assaulted Phil’s senses, but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to at this point.</p>
<p>A hiss sounded to Phil’s left, and he swung to the side to swipe at the creeper. The blade cleaved through the creature’s chest, sending it flying backwards. The creeper was set on fire as well, but he paid less mind to it.</p>
<p>Sharp pain in his side made Phil yelp. The baby zombie, quick as hell, had run up and bit him savagely in the side, right below his ribs. Flames from the zombie spread to Phil and set him on fire now. His clothes, unfortunately, weren’t fireproof, and caught flame real quick.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” He hissed as he slammed his elbow into the thing’s face and sent it flying back. His health rapidly began to dwindle as the fire burnt at his skin and the zombie’s bite bled. Knowing there wasn’t much he could do to fight this, he did the only other thing he could.</p>
<p>Run.</p>
<p>Phil sprinted in the opposite direction of the monsters, desperate and tense. He tried to reach in his pocket as he ran, but as he did so, the spider he’d heard earlier lunged for him from the darkness. Hissing, it sunk its teeth into his shoulder, causing him to cry out in more pain as his health dwindled even further. He shook it off and pulled out one of his enchanted golden apples, but..</p>
<p>It was too late. Right as he was about to take that life saving bite of the apple, the spider came back with a vengeance. It bit him one more time, and it was all over.</p>
<p>Phil felt the life drain from his body, all of the pain start to melt away. Any strength he had suddenly left him as he collapsed, hitting the floor with a resounding, echoing thud. His body turned to dust as his ghost floated above.</p>
<p>He was dead.</p>
<p>For a good few moments, he just stared in shock. All of his items, everything he’d worked so hard for for so many years laid there, abandoned and alone. His armor, his weapons, all the blocks he was planning on using for a beacon nearby. He didn’t even have those elytra that he adored so much anymore.</p>
<p>He was empty handed now, not a single thing with him.</p>
<p>“Nnnnoooo! That’s how I die!?” Phil shouts, then trailing off with a defeated “fuck”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yet another prompt fill for mcytober. spider + empty handed</p>
<p>i love you philza minecraft. to show my love i will write how a baby zombie and a spider fuckin killed you. i rewatched the death clip like 10 times so i could write it correctly</p>
<p>follow me @legacyconsole on tumblr. if u want to i mean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>